Computers, wherein a mouse is used as a computer input device, are almost indispensable in modern society. However, since a mouse does not have a height adjustment function according to gripping force, users who use a mouse for a long time, such as office workers, professional gamers, and CAD workers, frequently experience wrist and finger fatigue.
In general, a computer mouse is moved forward, back, left, and right while being held in a user's hand, a scroll wheel capable of rotating forward and backward may formed at the front upper portion of the mouse, and click buttons may be provided on the left and right sides of the scroll wheel. In addition, buttons may be installed on the side surfaces of the mouse.
When using a mouse, the user's forearm touches a table and the wrist hovers above the table. At this time, since the mouse is manipulated in a state of being wrapped around the user's palm, excessive force may be applied to the wrist. As a result, when the user continues to use the mouse for a long time, the user may experience wrist fatigue and shoulder muscle pain.
That is, when a user uses a mouse for a long time while holding the mouse, weak but constant force is applied to the wrist, arm and shoulder. As a result, muscle stiffness and fatigue may be induced and, in severe cases, muscle ache may be caused.
To solve these problems, new types of computer mice are disclosed. For examples, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0346221 discloses a mouse in which the upper case is resiliently moved up and down by a spring when the mouse is held and force is applied thereto. Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0346222 discloses a mouse having a protruding contact portion protruded by a spring when the mouse is held. In Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-453605, a mouse with an elastomeric body is disclosed. According to Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-453605, when force is applied to the mouse, the mouse is concavely deformed, and when the force is released, the mouse returns to the original state thereof. However, it is not easy to provide proper elasticity depending on the degree of force applied to the mouse, and the mouse is structurally difficult to manufacture. In particular, the mouse cannot provide flexible elastic force due to force applied to the wrist, so that smooth operation is difficult.